


La versione di Vesper

by Akemichan



Category: Original Work
Genre: COWT-5, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il COWT-5: tutte le missioni viste dal punto di vista di Vesper</p>
            </blockquote>





	La versione di Vesper

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: per scrivere questa storia mi sono ispirata al prologo scritto da Alexiel MIhawk

Begin

 

È davanti all'ampia porta che sigillava la sala del trono, il che significa che è ancora in tempo per voltarsi e cambiare idea. Evitare di essere coinvolta in quella situazione. Eppure Lacros è venuto personalmente da lei a chiederglielo e, nonostante tutto, sente di non poterglielo rifiutare.

Sa già che, probabilmente, tutta la questione si risolverà in un nulla di fatto. Conosce Manila da abbastanza tempo per sapere che non si piegherà alle regole, non prima di averle plasmate personalmente. E la cosa peggiore è che la conosce anche Lacros, ma evidentemente non gli importa. E se lui vuole provarci, giocare, a Vesper non resta che annuire e accettare.

Almeno, trattandosi di Manila, può essere certa che si tratterà di qualcosa di divertente.

Nella sala del trono gli altri sono già presenti. Abilene dell'Angelo che, bisogna ammetterlo, ha scelto davvero un gran bravo chirurgo, perché è splendida. Non quanto lei, ovviamente, ma non sfigura. Metacomet dell'Incanto ha avuto già la sfortuna di conoscerlo, ma almeno, finché tiene la bocca chiusa, è un gran piacere a vedersi. Cyprian della Spada è l'unico che forse è una novità per lei, quindi i suoi occhi si soffermano un attimo su di lui, piegando le labbra un un sorriso soddisfatto.

Se proprio Manila non lo vuole, se lo prenderebbe lei volentieri.

Ma non è il tempo di perdersi in simili vanità, è in quella stanza per una ragione anche se, decisamente, non è quella che Lacros si aspetta da lei, almeno non del tutto. Lui è accomodato sul trono, a fianco a quello dove dovrebbe stare Manila, e la sta guardando sollevato. Forse ha pensato, per un attimo, che avesse deciso di non presentarsi.

“Non posso credere di essere così in ritardo” esclama Vesper, gli occhi sempre accuratamente truccati spalancati come quelli di un bambino. “Sono così desolata.” La mano è posta al petto, sul suo vestito nero scollato. “Abilene, mia cara. Ti trovo benissimo!” E non c'era solo falsità in quello che stava dicendo. “Non so davvero come tu abbia fatto ad essere così perfetta e arrivare puntuale. Io ci metto le ore a truccarmi.”

“E si vede” commenta divertito Metacomet.

Vesper si volta verso di lui, il sorriso ironico è appena accennato. Hanno già discusso per il suo amore per il mascara, ma lei non ha certo intenzione di rinunciarci solo perché qualcuno le dice che non va bene. Adora le sue ciglia e lo fa presente sbattendole in modo civettuolo. “Ma grazie.”

“Non c'è problema, Vesper” interrompe la discussione Lacros. “Anche se ultima, sei arrivata in tempo. È mia sorella che si sta facendo attendere.” A Vesper non è sfuggita l'occhiata un po' irritata che le ha rivolto, di rimprovero. Sa da sempre che il suo essere svampita è una farsa e non l'ha mai approvato.

Troppo ligio alle regole, lui. Manila ha sempre preferito lasciarla fare. Più onesta di lei, non l'ha mai giudicata per la decisione di vivere la sua vita in modo differente. A Vesper piace l'idea che gli altri non la vedano com'è realmente. Rende le persone importanti per lei, quelle che la conoscono, davvero importanti.

“Mi pare giusto che si faccia attendere” dice Cyprian tranquillo. “È la sposa. La decisione è sua.”

Gli altri annuiscono, ma Vesper si chiede se lo pensano davvero. Che sarà Manila ha decidere, è indubbio. Ma si può considerare davvero libertà, se si deve prendere una decisione in qualcosa che comunque è stato scelto da altri?

Poi finalmente Manila fa il suo ingresso trionfale nella sala del trono. È stata lontana da Tanit per anni, ma non sembra cambiata. Più sicura, forse, più consapevole, ma sempre bellissima e con quell'aria da bambina e donna adulta assieme. Il vestito da sposa le sta benissimo, anzi, Vesper quasi glielo invidia, anche se vede benissimo che a lei disgusta. Si siede sul trono come se fosse una tortura e Vesper non può fare a meno di scoccare un'occhiata divertita a Lacros.

Lei lo aveva avvertito.

C'è solo un modo, per Manila, di uscire da quella situazione: fare in modo di essere rifiutata dal pretendente di turno. In questa maniera, la legge dice che può essere incoronata anche senza consorte, dato che la scelta non sarebbe stata sua. Vesper è convinta che lei tenterà di così rendersi insopportabile da far fuggire tutti.

È un piano destinato a fallire, questa è la convinzione di Vesper. Sono tutti molto decisi. Tutti adorano Manila.

Eppure nessuno è stato in grado di prevedere quello che aveva in mente per giudicarli come futuri consorti, nemmeno Lacros, che ne è sconvolto ma non può fare nulla per impedirlo. Sono tutti impressionati da quello che ha organizzato, dall'esercito che ha fornito loro per combattere, dalle prove che ha preparato.

Vesper sorride fra sé. Come ha detto in precedenza, qualunque cosa Manila avesse in mente sarebbe stata divertente e non ne è rimasta delusa. Osserva gli altri: nemmeno loro, dopo lo shock iniziale, hanno intenzione di ritirarsi dalla battaglia.

Poi il suo sguardo si sposta sul suo esercito. Ci sono molti novellini, ma anche qualche veterano. È l'ideale, si compensa l'esperienza con la follia della gioventù. “Vedete di non deludermi” commenta fra sé.

Se proprio deve giocare, almeno vuole divertirsi. E non c'è divertimento senza un po' di sana competizione.

 

Week 1

 

Vesper non è felice di vedere Metacomet appiccicato in quel modo a Manila, ma non può farci nulla, è stato lui a vincere la prima sfida e gli spetta di diritto. Almeno Abilene e Cipryan la pensano come lei, il che è in un certo qual modo confortante. Forse.

In ogni caso, non sa se quello che prova sia semplice fastidio per aver perso o autentica gelosia. Manila le piace, le è sempre piaciuta. Forse non era mai arrivata al punto di pensare di sposarla, anche perché la conosce fin troppo bene per aver mai immaginato che si sarebbe arrivati ad un simile momento.

O forse è perché si tratta di Metacomet. L'eterno ragazzino. Lo guarda appena e poi alza gli occhi al cielo vedendo il suo sorriso soddisfatto. Per fortuna che Manila sa come difendersi da sola, ma se le prossime settimane saranno uguali, Vesper ha l'impressione che le cose potrebbero farsi davvero molto pericolose.

Lascia la stanza per prima, non ha intenzione di vedere Metacomet tornare ad appiccicarsi a Manila. Né di aiutare in qualche modo Lacros, di cui ha visto il suo sguardo non felice quando la sorella l'ha praticamente sequestrato. Vesper si limita ad alzare le spalle nella sua direzione.

Non è che non l'avesse avvertito. Ora doveva prendersi parte della responsabilità di quella sfida.

Nel lungo corridoio che porta al giardino interno non c'è nessuno, nemmeno gli eserciti, che probabilmente sono a riposare in attesa della prossima battaglia. Vesper si accomoda sulla balaustra, il lungo vestito nero che però le lascia scoperte le gambe. Lei le accavalla, per scoprirsi ancora maggiormente. Nelle sue mani appare una tavoletta di cioccolata, a cui da un morso leggero, trattenendo il pezzo per un attimo sulle sue labbra carnose.

La cioccolata è il suo vezzo e il suo capriccio. La sua droga. Ne sente il bisogno ad ogni occasione, se è triste, se è felice, se è soddisfatta, se è irritata. Le piace sentire che si scioglie lentamente della sua bocca fino a scomparire, lasciandole una sensazione dolce nel palato. Costava molto importarla su Tanit, ma non le interessava. Forse gli altri pensavano che spendesse tanto di trucchi, ma in realtà risparmiava molto per potersi concedere il lusso di avere sempre una tavoletta a disposizione.

Per molti abitanti di Tanit era un vera maledizione, li faceva ingrassare o rendeva i loro volti pustolosi. Non lei. Non importava la quantità, la sua bellezza rimaneva bionda e invariata. Sorrise fra sé al pensiero. C'è chi poteva vivere di cioccolata e chi no. Lei poteva.

Inghiotte il boccone che aveva in bocca quando vede avvicinarsi verso di lei il marito di Lacros. Manila lo chiama “megera”, ma è decisamente ingiusto da parte sua, perché è un bell'uomo. Probabilmente più bello degli altri pretendenti, o di Lacros stesso. In più, sono una bella coppia, da quello che le è capitato di vedere nella sua vita di palazzo. Forse Manila era stata lontana troppo a lungo. Ha la capacità di vedere lontano, ma non le cose che le sono più vicine.

“Credo che Lacros sarà impegnato per un po'” commenta con un sorriso divertito, quando lui le passò accanto. L'ha fatto anche perché non sembrava averla notata, ma soprattutto per dare un po' di tempo a Manila. Stare con suo fratello sembra essere la cosa che la rende più felice, al momento.

“Capisco” dice semplicemente lui, con un movimento del capo appena accennato. “Manila, eh?” chiede conferma, anche se è chiaro che lo sa già.

Vesper annuisce lentamente. “Non preoccuparti, non credo faccia sul serio. Con Lacros, intendo.” Per un attimo, si concede di far calare la sua maschera di frivolezza, per rivelare un suo pensiero profondo. Magari Manila è davvero innamorata di Lacros, ma è sicura che il resto sia solo una posa. Se i due fratelli sono capaci di leggerle dentro, anche lei lo è.

“Lo so” annuisce lui. “In bocca al lupo per la prossima sfida.”

Vesper sorride soddisfatta, e sposta lo sguardo sul giardino sottostante, dove stanno iniziando a radunarsi i suoi eserciti. Senza nemmeno farci caso, morde nuovamente la tavoletta di cioccolata. Sarebbe stata un'altra settimana divertente.

 

Week 2

 

“Hai imbrogliato.” Metacomet l'ha bloccata contro la parete con entrambe le mani poggiate contro la sua testa.

“Oh?” replica lei, piegando la testa di lato in modo innocente. “E come avrei fatto, sentiamo.”

“Non lo so, ma l'hai fatto. Avrei dovuto vincere io.” Sul suo viso c'è un broncio da bambino che rende il suo gesto per nulla spaventoso, anzi. Vesper sa benissimo che non solo non potrebbe farle del male, ma non ne ha nemmeno l'intenzione. Ha solo preso la sfida un po' troppo sul serio.

“Non so come ho fatto” dice allora, alzando le spalle. “Però l'ho fatto.” Il suo tono è ingenuo, ma il suo sorriso non lo è per nulla. Se per un attimo può divertirsi di fronte alla sua irritazione, dall'altro lato è solo soddisfatta del risultato. Ha iniziato a giocare sul serio e presto se ne sarebbero accorti tutti.

“Avrei dovuto vincere io...” ripete lui, con meno convinzione, abbassando lentamente le braccia. “In questo modo, nessuno è riuscito ad avere un appuntamento con Manila.”

Vesper inarca appena il sopracciglio, perché Metacomet appare davvero intristito dalla situazione. E lei che ha sempre pensato che fosse in quella competizione solo per la gloria e per il trono. Ma forse Manila piace davvero anche a lui, forse Vesper non è l'unica che sia pensando al suo bene mentre combatte settimana dopo settimana.

“Se è quello il problema” mormora lei dolcemente, toccandogli con il dito indice la sottile collana d'argento che porta al collo, per poi passare alla sua pelle, “possiamo sempre divertirci noi due.” Lo sta mettendo alla prova, ovviamente.

C'è stata una storia, fra di loro, in passato. È dalle strisce di mascara che gli lasciava sempre che erano nate delle discussioni. In realtà, non erano semplicemente fatti l'uno per l'altra, come capita spesso. Lui troppo bambino, lei troppo vanesia. O forse, entrambi non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere all'altro com'erano realmente.

“Dovremo essere qui come pretendenti di Manila” dice lui, ma i suoi occhi sono immobili sulle sue dita, che ormai sono arrivate agli addominali e ne stanno scorrendo ogni singola forma, con delicatezza.

“Appunto, pretendenti” ripete lei. “Non sappiamo ancora chi di noi vincerà, né se Manila ci sceglierà.” Fino a quel momento, anche lei non ha fatto altro che fissare i suoi movimenti, ma ora ha alzato lo sguardo per fissarlo intensamente, la bocca piegata in un sorriso. “E poi a Manila non importa.” Non specificò il soggetto, eppure fu immediatamente chiaro per entrambi. A Manila non importa nulla del matrimonio, né di loro come consorti.

Metacomet la spinge ancora di più contro la parete e poi le afferra il vestito per i fianchi e lo trascina giù, liberandone i seni. “Io sono serio con Manila” dice, prima di infilare la sua testa in quelle morbide cime e iniziare a succhiargli la pelle.

Le piega leggermente il collo. “Non sembra” ride e, non sa se lo sta dicendo perché lui gli sembra scherzare continuamente o per quello che stanno facendo. Non sa nemmeno perché ha deciso di provocarlo in quella maniera, non le piace più così tanto da desiderarlo. Ma ormai il gioco è iniziato e non ha altre alternative che andare avanti.

Allunga le mani per raggiungere la zip dei suoi jeans, scostando di lato la sua camicia azzurra che è fastidiosa in quella situazione. Aveva già sentito la sua erezione premere contro di lei, quindi si limita a far scendere appena i pantaloni con una mano, mentre con l'altra la tocca per eccitarlo maggiormente.

“Perché lo stai facendo?” domanda Metacomet, tra un bacio sul collo e l'altro, facendo tintinnare le sue collane dorate.

“Mi piace” alza le spalle lei. Perché è frivola. Perché sta cercando di fargli capire che cosa vuole veramente da quella competizione. Il suo vestito nero le è ormai scivolato fino alle caviglie, quindi non le resta che abbassare anche le mutandine di pizzo, rivelando il suo inguine completamente depilato. D'altronde, si era preparata bene alla battaglia.

Metacomet la penetra immediatamente, spingendola con la schiena contro la parete, e lei accavalla le gambe contro la sua schiena e tiene le braccia sulle sue spalle, le mani che scorrono fra i suoi capelli biondi, rischiando di graffiarlo quando le spinte si fanno più veloci. Lui ansima su di lei, fra i suoi seni, bagnandola di saliva. In tutta risposta, lei gli scosta il colletto della camicia e lo morde su una spalla.

Non sanno dire se stanno davvero facendo sesso, o si tratta della continuazione della battaglia della settimana. Il cui risultato, tra l'altro, rimane lo stesso, perché quando alla fine Metacomet viene si sente soddisfatto e insoddisfatto assieme. Ha goduto come ai vecchi tempi, ma è anche consapevole che è stata Vesper ha trascinarlo in quell'idea, è stata lei a prendere la decisione. E il merito.

Per lei,  alla fine, non sembra essere stato nulla che ordinaria amministrazione. Raccoglie il suo vestito e lo indossa come se nulla fosse. Passa la mano nei capelli biondi, per controllare quanto le si siano spettinati. Sa che deve tornare in camera prima che qualcuno la veda a risistemarsi. Il suo mascara, probabilmente, si è già sciolto dandole l'aspetto di un panda. Metacomet l'ha sempre presa in giro per questo.

“Perché partecipi se non ti interessa?” le domanda lui, mentre si allaccia i jeans.

Lei alza le spalle. Non ha intenzione di dirgli che Lacros gliel'ha chiesto personalmente. “Ho i miei motivi.”

“Non sono convincenti. Spiegameli.”

Lei gli rivolge un sorrisetto. “Forse sono gli stessi tuoi.” È l'unica soddisfazione che gli offre, prima di andarsene.

Sa che Metacomet è stato uno dei primi ad offrirsi, ma forse c'è del vero nel suo sentimento. Quella che a Lacros era sembrata ansia di ottenere il trono, forse era qualcos'altro. Forse Manila non si era ancora resa conto che non era lei, sola, a voler rifiutare i presententi.

 

Week 3

 

“Stai diventando insistente come Metacomet” le dice Manila, mentre le due donne lasciano dietro di loro la sala del trono e gli altri sfidanti.

Vesper si acciglia. Manila sa bene cosa c'è stato fra loro due e di certo è un colpo basso paragonarli. Sfodera il suo sguardo più innocente. “Sei crudele” afferma.

Manila si ferma in mezzo al corridoio, incrociando le mani sul davanti e scuotendo la testa. Non cade certo in questi trucchi, che sono sempre stati in grado di ammaliare gli altri. C'è molto di più oltre quella testa bionda e lo sanno entrambi.

“Ho vinto la sfida, e di misura” dice allora Vesper, la bocca che si piega in un sorriso soddisfatto. “Vorrei solo un assaggio.”

“Perché, fra tutti...” Manila sbuffa appena, poi si volta. “Sinceramente non so perché voi tutti abbiate deciso di stare a questo gioco. Ma tu... Tu più di tutti.”

“Non posso avere ambizioni sul trono... O su di te?” Lo sguardo che lei gli lancia è più che eloquente, perciò Vesper sa che è venuto il momento di gettare la maschera. Sa anche che quello che le sta per dire non le piacerà. “È stato tuo fratello a chiedermelo.”

“Mio fratello?” Una gamma di emozioni passa sullo sguardo di Manila, l'incredulità, la rabbia, poi una perfida soddisfazione. “Vi ha scelti tutti lui?”

Vesper scuote la testa. “Non credo. Quando è venuto da me, mi ha detto che gli altri si erano già fatti avanti. Per questo voleva me.”

“Sta facendo il tifo per te.” Manila le si avvicina, con passo sinuoso, fino a posarle le mani sui fianchi. I loro corpi aderiscono, i loro visi si avvicinano. “Non è molto leale, non credi?”

Vesper alza leggermente le spalle e, per la prima volta da quando è iniziata quella storia, cerca di scostarsi. Non vuole più flirtare, la cosa è andata troppo oltre. Non voleva essere lì fin dal principio e ha accettato per una ragione ben precisa. La sua commedia deve durare abbastanza a lungo. Manila le prende il mento, costringendola a guardarla.

“Perché mio fratello ha chiesto a te?” le domanda. “Che cosa vuole? Che cosa vuoi?”

“La domanda giusta è: che cosa vuoi tu?” replica Vesper, prendendole il polso e portando via la mano da lei. Poi la bacia: è un bacio appena accennato, le labbra si sfiorano mentre le due donne si fissano negli occhi, ciascuna cercando di capire la risposta attraverso quelle iridi spalancate.

Vesper insinua la mano al di sotto della sua gonna lunga e rosa, l'abito nuziale che Lacros l'ha costretta ad indossare e che non si è tolta, nonostante lo odi visibilmente. “Non hai le mutande” le sorride.

“Sono scomode, in mezzo nei momenti peggiori” replica Manila. La discussione non è chiusa, per lei, ma questo non significa che non possa godersi un po' quella situazione. È l'unica cosa che può fare, per il momento, data la situazione in cui Lacros l'ha cacciata.

Le dita di Vesper sono già attorcigliate attorno al ciuffo biondo dei suoi peli pubici e le sente mentre le sfiorano il clitoride, ma non ha intenzione di restare con le mani in mano. Le abbassa il vestito, lentamente, e resta a fissare quei seni sodi, più grandi dei suoi, ma con due piccoli capezzoli rossi come ciliege. Le sue mani le stringono, le sue dita sfiorano la colonna fino a farli diventare turgidi, ma è solo quando le dita di Vesper sono totalmente dentro di lei, che inizia a succhiarglieli. Non le piace godere da sola in quelle situazioni.

Vesper apprezza. Il sesso con gli uomini le piace, ma sono le donne che sanno toccarla meglio. Manila, poi, ha un fascino particolare. Il suo collo è piegato all'indietro mentre la lascia fare e continua a muovere le dita dentro di lei, a sentire il fiato dei suoi ansimi sulla sua pelle, che le solletica i capezzoli.

Si ferma un attimo prima di farle raggiungere l'orgasmo, e si scosta. “Non vorrei diventare troppo come Metacomet” la provoca.

Sa bene che Manila non gliela farà passare liscia e difatti non si allontana abbastanza da non permetterla di afferrarle il volto con le mani e baciarla. Allora Vesper insinua nuovamente la mano sotto la gonna, senza smettere di baciarla.

“Penso di poter fare un pensierino sul matrimonio, adesso” dice Manila, alla fine, ma il suo sorriso indica tutt'altro.

Se lei e Lacros sono sempre stati bravi a capire che non era vanesia come le piaceva mostrarsi, be', anche Vesper vedeva oltre loro. Manila non era fatta per il matrimonio, i pretendenti non avevano nulla a che fare con la sua decisione.

“Tu mi piaci, Manila” afferma Vesper, mettendo a nudo totalmente i suoi sentimenti, per la prima volta da quando quella storia è iniziata. “Per questo sto partecipando a questa sfida.”

Le due donne si fissano, ma stavolta Vesper cerca di non far trasparire in alcun modo ciò che ha in mente. Sfrega le dita bagnate e le osserva, pur di distrarre l'attenzione dell'altra. Se Manila capisse, forse il gioco finirebbe. E non deve finire, non prima che Lacros abbia capito quanto grande è il suo sbaglio.

 

Week 4

 

Vesper non sa se trovare più strana la notte appena trascorsa o il fatto che Lacros li abbia visti in quella situazione, tutti e cinque nudi, nello stesso letto. Ovviamente Manila non ha avuto problemi di fronte al fratello, ma lei può. Loro sono dei semplici pretendenti. A Vesper sembra di vedere un'occhiata severa verso di lei negli occhi di Lacros, per cui accenna ad una breve alzata di spalle, mentre ha ancora i suoi vestiti in mano, stretti al petto a coprirle appena il seno e l'inguine. Probabilmente, però, è stata la sua fantasia a farla illudere, preda del senso di colpa. Lacros le ha chiesto aiuto per un motivo e lei sta agendo alle sue spalle. Peggio di tutto, si sta divertendo in quella situazione.

Scocca uno sguardo divertito agli altri pretendenti, entrambi, come lei, con il loro pacchetto disordinato di vestiti in braccio. Tengono gli occhi bassi, o li alzano per guardarsi fra di loro. Abilene pare quella più a disagio, mentre Metacomet si sta chiaramente trattenendo dal ridere. Cipryan si mostra più stoico, come lei.

Tutti e quattro si rilassano solamente quando i due fratelli reali lasciano la stanza. Allora tirano un sospiro di sollievo, in pratica contemporaneamente, e non possono fare a meno di sorridersi. Anche se sono avversari, in quella bizzarra sfida per la mano – e la vagina – di Manila, hanno di certo più punti di contatto di quanti ne possano o vogliano ammettere.

Vesper indossa mutandine e vestito nero, ma non vede l'ora di farsi una doccia. “Sono tremenda” commenta, agitando la chioma bionda. Non ha il coraggio di provare a guardarsi allo specchio. Per quanto la sua vanità possa essere in parte una posa, al suo aspetto ci tiene. I suoi gioielli dorati sono sparsi per tutto il letto e non ha nemmeno idea di come ci siano finiti. Ricorda delle mani che la sfiorano e le collane che tintinnano mentre le cadono, ma nel bel mezzo dell'orgasmo con quatto persone diverse non è che poteva tenere il conto di tutto.

“Nah, io ti preferisco così” commenta Metacomet divertito. “Ma sì, sei abbastanza tremenda.”

Lei gli scocca un'occhiataccia, ma non replica, troppo presa dal suo corpo statuario e da quello di Cipryan. Fra tutti, su Tanit, c'è un tale livello di bellezza, compresa la sua, che dovrebbe esserci abituata, ma ogni tanto gli ormoni si fanno sentire. E Manila è molto brava a scatenarli, quando ci si mette.

“Fossi in te mi farei una doccia, prima di poter giudicare gli altri.” A rispondere è Cipryan, con un ghigno divertito. Nonostante la parità, è quello che nella scorsa sfida ne è uscito meglio di tutti, e che si è preso il premio più grosso.

“Zitto” borbotta Metacomet, seccato. Non è che non gli sia piaciuto, ma non l'ammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, soprattutto davanti ai suoi avversari.

Vesper alza un attimo il sopracciglio, mentre ricorda la scena di Manila stretta fra i due ragazzi, che ricevevano piacere da lei contemporaneamente. Cipryan, sul davanti, aveva le mani sul suo viso e la baciava lentamente, tra un ansimo e l'altro, mentre era lei a spingersi contro di lui. Metacomet, da dietro, teneva le mani strette sui suoi fianchi e la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, le labbra premute sulla pelle.

Lei e Abilene erano rimaste a guardare, ma non per sempre. Anzi, Vesper deve ammettere che con le dita se la cava decisamente meglio di lei. L'idea della sua operazione l'aveva divertita, inizialmente, ma ora vede una donna che sta bene nel suo corpo, che sa come usarlo e come dare e ottenere piacere.

“Io credo che seguirò il consiglio di Vesper e andrò a farmi una doccia” commenta proprio Abilene, una volta sistematasi alla bell'e meglio il suo vestito elegante. Uno dopo l'altro, i pretendenti escono per ritornare nelle rispettive stanze e risistemarsi prima che Manila li chiamasse per comunicare loro la quinta prova.

Sotto il getto caldo della doccia, Manila si chiede che cosa sta succedendo. Credeva di avere la situazione in pugno. Lacros le aveva chiesto un favore e lei aveva accettato, pur sapendo che la sua intenzione era tutt'altra, non certo quella di acconsentire ad un matrimonio che Manila non desidera. Quanto lei, ovviamente. Le sfide erano state divertenti, ma credeva ancora di poter condurre il gioco.

Se Lacros sperava in una sua vittoria, avrebbe fatto tutto per accontentarlo, ma le conseguenze sarebbero state decisamente diverse da quello che il Sommo Priore si aspettava.

Invece le cose hanno iniziato a precipitare senza che nemmeno se ne sia accorta. Ciò che era successo quella notte glielo ha detto chiaramente, eppure non se n'era accorta, presa dalla trance agonistica e dal suo obiettivo. Adesso però è stanca di lottare. Cose come fare sesso tutti assieme sarebbero interessanti, se si limitassero a quello, come Manila ha insinuato a suo fratello, in maniera estremamente colorita.

Hanno finito tutti per dimenticarsi per che cosa stanno davvero lottando: Manila. Non solo Manila come persona, ma Manila come vita. Dopo il matrimonio sarà regina di Tanis e il legame non potrà essere sciolgo in alcun modo. Non importa che l'intenzione di Vesper sia di rifiutarla, rimane che è una lotta assurda.

Lacros dovrebbe interromperla e accorgersi, semplicemente, che sua sorella non sarà mai felice nel mondo che lui pensa per lei. Loro avrebbero dovuto rifiutarsi fin dal principio di partecipare. Vesper, ovviamente, ha pensato che forse Abilene, Cipryan e Metacomet hanno dei loro interessi, che non sono preoccupati di Manila. Ora sa con certezza che non è così.

Tuttavia non può fermarsi. Mancano solo due settimane. Per quanto sappia che è sbagliato, deve lottare ancora per vincere.

 

Week 5

 

Quando Cipryan lascia le camere reali, Vesper è nel corridoio, appoggiata ad una colonna. Non l'ha fatto apposta per tendergli un agguato, come gli altri sta aspettando che Manila termini l'appuntamento con lui per ricevere le istruzioni della nuova settimana. Per rilassarsi, si era nascosta nel portico a succhiare una tavoletta di cioccolata, per cui, quando lui la vede, ha la bocca piena e le labbra sporche.

Immediatamente, Vesper alza la mano per nascondersi, ma Cipryan l'ha già notata e le rivolge un leggero sorriso, che più di scherno è malinconico.

“Non ti vedo soddisfatto” commenta Vesper, ingoiando ciò che ha in bocca, per quanto normalmente preferisca aspettare che il cioccolato si sciolga. Ha notato da prima uno sguardo triste nel suo volto, ma pensava fosse una sua impressione. Ora che le è così vicino, non può nasconderlo. E non può non chiedergli il perché, anche se a modo suo. “Eppure so che Manila potrebbe soddisfare qualsiasi uomo.”

Se fosse stato Metacomet, forse avrebbe risposto male, ma non Cipryan. “Forse sono io che non riesco a soddisfarla” replica serio.

Per questo Vesper non lo prende in giro, anzi, vede per la prima volta in lui un possibile, vero, alleato. Sa che è successo qualcosa in quella stanza chiusa, o forse, come lei, ha finalmente maturato una consapevolezza. “Posso chiederti qual è il problema?” domanda, con la stessa serietà.

Si è pulita le labbra con la lingua e adesso lo fronteggia con un cipiglio deciso. Sono entrambi in piedi, a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Cipryan la fissa e capisce che può avere subito una risposta alla sua ipotesi. “Lo sai che Manila non vuole sposare nessuno di noi, vero?” le domanda. “Non per causa nostra, semplicemente... Non le interessa.”

Vesper fa un piccolo sbuffo, ma non vuole che la conversazione vada nel verso sbagliato, per cui cerca di trattenersi il più possibile. “Sì, lo so” risponde. “Lo sapevo fin dall'inizio.”

“Allora perché hai deciso di partecipare? Perché ti sei candidata come futura sposa?” Cipryan è perplesso, perché vede una persona diversa davanti a lui. Non sa che cosa pensare.

“È stato il Sommo Priore a chiedermelo, come favore.” È la prima volta che lo ammette di fronte ad uno dei suoi avversari, per cui non distoglie lo sguardo da lui, ma lo fissa per vedere ogni sfumatura della sua reazione. Non c'è però alcuna emozione visibile sul viso di Cipryan, semplicemente regge il suo sguardo e attende. “Nonostante quello che sembra, ama sua sorella” continua allora lei. “Se la legge dice che si deve sposare, almeno spera che sia qualcuno che le voglia bene.”

“Quindi il Sommo Priore non pensa che noi altri vogliamo bene a Manila abbastanza da poterla rendere felice” termina il discorso Cipryan per lei.

Vesper alza le spalle. “Manila non può essere felice nemmeno con me. Lacros dovrebbe saperlo, ma fa finta di nulla.”

“E tu invece cosa pensi? Di noi, intendo.” Certo, sono avversari, e le prove di Manila certo non paiono adatte a stabilire esattamente chi è l'uomo o la donna ideale per lei, dato che sono di tutt'altro genere, ma dopo cinque settimane chiunque non abbastanza interessato avrebbe mollato. C'era un però: interessati a cosa?

“Dimmelo tu” risponde Vesper. Ha una chiara idea in mente sugli altri: tutti hanno capito che Manila non potrà mai essere felice in un matrimonio combinato, quelle sfide sono solo un metodo per non pensarci, per sperare che le cose cambino o per trovare un sistema per farle cambiare. In ogni caso, si è resa conto perfettamente che sono tutti stanchi. Non di Manila, ma di non poter far altro per lei che andare avanti come marionette.

“Manila mi piace” afferma Cipryan, sicuro. “Non voglio farla soffrire.”

“Siamo in due. Anzi, in quattro, probabilmente.” Vesper si concede un breve sorriso. È felice di averci visto giusto.

“Allora perché hai deciso di partecipare?” È la stessa domanda che le ha fatto prima, ma stavolta vuole una risposta.

“C'è un cavillo alla legge sul matrimonio” spiega allora lei. “Se è il pretendente a rifiutare la regina, lei può essere incoronata anche senza essere sposata. Niente più obblighi né vincoli.”

Cipryan spalanca gli occhi e la guarda in una maniera totalmente nuova. Ora sa perfettamente cosa ha in mente Vesper, cosa ha in mente fin dal principio di quella sfida, ciò che le interessava veramente.

I due pretendenti si fissano e hanno un'unica certezza: chiunque vincerà alla fine, sarà per la vittoria di Manila.

“Ciò non significa che ci andrò piano con te” termina il discorso Vesper, voltandogli le spalle e agitando la chioma bionda. In fondo, una sfida è una sfida. E a lei non piace perdere.


End file.
